Save me
by Iggys-pyro-tribute-in-the-dark
Summary: Imagine Ron was never poisoned during the 6th year at Hogwarts and him and Hermione didn't rekindle their friendship. Hermione feels alone and hurt by Ron's relationship with Lavender. She begins to drift away from the people she loves so she can avoid him. Her emotions are wild and she starts taking a turn for the worst. Her hero turns out to be the biggest surprise of her life


**Hermione's POV**

I peered over my book, watching in disgust as Ron and Lavender were playing tonsil hockey again. I quickly looked back at my book as my eyes began to swell up with tears again. I felt someone sit down next to me on the couch but I didn't look up again, as a tear dropped on my book, making one of the words become blurry and wrinkled.

"Hey Hermione" I heard Harry said. I ignored him, knowing as soon as I spoke he would know I was upset. I squeezed my eyes together, trying to get all the tears from my eyes. I breathed in and out, counting to ten in my head before I looked over my book, hoping my façade would work.

"Hey Harry. Sorry, I didn't hear you. This book is so interesting, you should really read it, it's quite fascinating" I told him.

"Wow Hermione, it must be interesting if you've read it so many times you can read it upside down" Harry said and I blushed as I noticed the book was in fact, upside down.

"Just trying to spread my horizon" I lied and he shook his head.

"Just talk to him" Harry started but I shot him a glare and he trailed off.

"I'm done with him Harry. He's been dating that twat for most of the year. I don't want anything to do with him anymore" I told him.

"He's my best friend" Harry sighed.

"I don't want to put you in the middle Harry, but there's where he put you" I said, standing up, throwing my book on the floor so hard Ron and Lavender pulled apart and looked over at me. Ron's eyes met mine for a second before he looked away, whispered something in Lavenders ear and nibbled on her ear.

I stormed off, out of the Gryffindor common room, and down the first flight of stairs. Suddenly the stairs moved and I tripped, grabbing at the rails so I didn't fall. It came to a stop and I walked off, not caring where I was heading. I stormed down a corridor, not able to get the picture of Ron and Lavender out of my head.

A few months ago they seemed to be having trouble and looked like he was finally over her, but she stopped acting all girly and dumb, so Ron was right back into her. Probably in more ways than one. Sometimes I felt like he was dating her just to spite me, just because she was the exact opposite to everything I was.

I could feel my eyes stinging with tears again, so I quickly walked into the next empty room I could find. The tears started pouring out silently as I sat down at the front of the room, enjoying the freedom to cry without anyone looking at me funny. I would have thought by now I would have run out of tears for him, but I guess I was wrong.

I didn't know how long I had been there for, long enough that the room had darkened, but not quite long enough to run out of tears yet. Everytime I thought of it, another tear would roll down my face. I was lucky I didn't wear much make up or I would be a mess, giving boys another reason not t like me.

Suddenly I heard the door of the classroom creak open and I looked up from my knees, but no one was there.

"Harry?" I asked, wondering if he was in his invisibility cloak because it was night. I could see now the door was open that the torches were on so it was quite late.

There was no reply so I looked down again. I heard the door creak open even more but I ignored it, it was probably the wind. Suddenly the shape of a large animal came out of the shadows. I jumped to my feet as a black wolf with dark eyes stalked slowly towards me. A scream was on my lips but I was too frozen to move. The wolf growled and I started shaking. Suddenly it stopped, looking up at me. I couldn't even pull out my wand I was so scared. I took the opportunity to run, slamming the door behind me. I kept running until I had gotten back to the common room. What just happened? Had it been a new system for finding students that were out of bed? I went to bed, wondering if I was going to get detention tomorrow.


End file.
